(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a blade, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a blade formed of a bulk metallic glass (BMG).
(b) Description of the Related Art
The bulk metallic glass (BMG) maintains a 100% amorphous phase at room temperature even at a solidification velocity of general mold casting, according to glass forming ability (GFA), having superior strength, hardness, and wear resistance by three or more times to the same alloy-based crystalline material, and an Fe-based BMG has excellent unique soft magnetic properties. In addition, since BMG has high processability, it may be cast to have a complicated shape, and thus interest in BMG has increased in the industry.
Thus, there has been an attempt to manufacture a blade by using BMG, but heat loss occurs during a manufacturing process, so it is difficult to precisely adjust a space of a mold and pressing force, and it is also difficult to sharply manufacture an edge to have a linear shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.